Devil Back
by VictorHu
Summary: Hello! This is my fan fiction about Spider-man. Hope you can enjoy it! I haven't thought out a end for it. Maybe I will get it and it will be revised with your comments. O( )O
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Gwen! Wake up!" Someone said close to Gwen's ears but gently.

Gwen opened her eyes slowly while she only can see strong lights and a few vague shadows in front of her eyes. However, she can tell the voice was from her spider-man boyfriend -Peter.

"Hi...Peter, how are you?" She tried her best to drive a few words out of her mouth. She felt feebly and painful from head to feet.

Suddenly, cheerful congratulations broke out nearby.

"Hey, look," Gwen saw Peter's face appeared in front of her eyes. "I am OK and I am glad you wake up, dear. Harry contributed Osborn Group's secret medicine to cure you for pardon. But we still will punish him. You are out of life's danger now but you need to rest for some time."

"Thank you, Pete," Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Time for a injection!" The nurse came with medicine. Peter knew she would fall asleep quickly after the injection so he must leave.

"Goodbye!" Peter kissed her forehead and hold her hands tightly again. Gwen nodded and smile as a reply.

It was 1 o'clock am outside the hospital. Peter walked to home with tiredness. He couldn't remember how long he have stayed in the hospital. When the hospital claimed Gwen didn't survive, he didn't sleep because of sadness and self-accusation. When a good news came out from the prison that Harry wanted to contribute his father's research results to cure people for pardon, he was excited but then struggled. There had been a dilemma for him: should he trust him? There was no time for them to test the medicine and no one would know what would happen after taking that although Harry guaranteed it was safe.

But now Peter could be relaxed for a while because Gwen's return.

"Everything will be okay!" Peter thought and threw his backpack up and took it.

All streets became quiet in the midnight even if there was a drastic conflict between the spider-man and the Electro just hours ago. White moonlight sprinkled on the street with the shadows of trees fluttering.

Peter felt a little cold because there was wind blowing him. Some pieces of newspaper were blown away from the ground. So he sped his steps but there was something unusual to notice. "Where does the sound come from?" Peter thought and looked up to figure it out.

To his surprise, he saw Harry! He smiled wryly and drove his skateboard above Peter.

"You can't image it, Peter?" Harry ginned and shook his body excitedly. "Want to put me into the prison? Come on!"

"What is happening, Harry?" Peter stepped back and got prepared to fight. "You escaped from the prison just want to flight with me?"

He was confused because it seemed like Harry got no hurt at all.

"No, you are wrong," Harry laughed and said. "I haven't been arrested before and also won't be in the future! I discovered the secret project in Osborn Group of cloning. It was sponsored by Pentagon to create countless controlled soldiers. But the new President veto this wonderful project although it had been finished. I found it and made best of it. The 'Harry' in the prison is just my shadow and it will break down automatically a few days later."

"Oh, I see. It is perfect. But wait." Peter concerned very much but more about Gwen. "What stuff did you, I mean, your shadow give to cure Gwen?"

"Medicine?" Harry's eyebrows rose and a red light came out from his eyes. "What did the guy do?"

"It is not the point!" He thought for a while and continued, with his sharpening voice. "I came here just want to tell you: I didn't fail. All things you pillage from me will come to me again! Just wait, you jerk spider."

"Hey! Wait..." Peter was more confused by his words. However, Harry didn't wait for Peter's words and left immediately, leaving another cold wind for Peter and blue spark in the sky.

Now Peter sank into thought deeply again: what did he mean by saying it was not the point? What was the "medicine"? In Peter's eyes, if Gwen was not the real point, what would it be?

"Hey, Pete! You will miss the lunch!" Peter was roused from the knocks on door by aunt May.

He opened his eyes unwillingly, staring at the clock which showed it was 1 o'clock pm.

"Were they all dreams?" Peter said to himself with a confused brain.

He looked around - the dirty T-shirt and pants -all showed he was actually in the hospital last night. But what about Harry? He decided to go to the prison to figure it out.

"Welcome! Maybe you really need to talk to your friends," The warden picked up the keys and said. "He didn't eat anything and talked little although he seemed energetic."

"What do you mean? He didn't eat?" Peter followed the warden to enter a separated room that was for Harry only. "How can he eat nothing for such a long time?"

"You should look it by yourself." The warden patted the guard's back to wake him up. "Hey, buddy. Open the door for us."

The guard stood up from the seat in front of the camera monitor and pressed on the screen with his finger to activate the irony door.

With a noisy from the machine, the automatic door was opened gradually. Peter couldn't wait to see what Harry look like and be hesitated about how he talk to Harry.

However, what they saw was nothing. The room was empty which seemed nobody had lived here before.

The warden was freezed for several seconds. Then he was crazy to grab the guard's collar.

"What's happening!" He yelled at the poor guard with veins stood out on his face. "Why did you sleep during the duty!"

"I...I don't know," the poor guard confessed. "I sat there all day while nothing unusual happened."

"Check the camera, now!" ordered the warden. He was too angry to say a complete sentence.

The guard shivered and played the video for him. He rewound the video to last night which Harry sat here quietly.

"Oh, my God," said Peter when he saw a surprising scene he had never met in his life.

In the video, Harry felled down on the ground suddenly without any sound as if he was just a piece of paper. Then some astonishing changes happened. He started melting like a piece of ice. Start from the feet then body finally head. The whole process was silent. At last, he became liquid like water. These "water" evaporated rapidly within a few minutes. What Peter saw was something sparkling like dewdrops then nothing at all.

The warden was surprised too. He couldn't say a word at first then he was going to press the alarm bell in a hurry. However, Peter stopped him.

"Too late," said Peter calmly, confirming what happened yesterday was not a dream.

"Agent Ronald, " the FBI officer shook hands with Peter, followed by him were groups of SWAT and judicial doctors. "I heard you know the missing guy and maybe you can help us."

"Sorry, sir." said Peter. "I am glad to help you but actually I have no idea about what happened."

"Fine." The agent gave Peter a calling card and smile. "Contact me at any time if you remember or find something valuable. Thank you anyway."

"In my pleasure." Peter took the card and replied with a smile.

He had hesitated whether he should tell the agent what happened last night at that moment. But he chose to be silent.

"I will figure it out by myself." said Peter to himself. He had made a decision and threw the card into a garbage can readily.

Behind him were tons of police lights flashing and sirens whirling. Huge searchlight from helicopters lightened the whole sky.

"Block the area and check everyone..." He heard Agent Ronald yelling.

Peter turned around and think for a while. Then he rode his bicycle and go towards home firmly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peter lay on the bed and had been awoke for a whole night. He was confused. "Where is Harry now? What is the "medicine" Gwen took? What is Harry's plan? What does he want?" He thought about these questions again and again without any answer.

Several days passed, there was nothing happened to Peter at all. To his delight, Gwen recovered very quickly. Peter could hang out with her now although she still couldn't step quickly.

Peter felt satisfied about the situation so as the Spider-man who still cracked down crimes everywhere in New York.

That was a usual day that Peter came home from school. He felt a little hungry and pulled over at a restaurant.

"A beef sandwich and a cup of coke, please." Peter sat down before the bar and picked some money from his pocket. To his surprise, there was not noisy basketball games in the television. He saw tons of people waving the U.S flags before the White House.

"Huh, a new President!" said a servant packing a sandwich for Peter. "Hope he can increase my salary a little."

"Thank you," Peter said and didn't move his focus from the screen as the President began making his inaugural speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said the President. "We have confidence to reestablish our economic base and lower the unemployment rate..."

Tons of cheers from television were filled with the room. The people in the restaurant were cheering too with raising their middle finger. Peter was tickled by this scene and almost erupted Coke he just drank.

The speech on the television continued and the tree behind the President started shaking - there was wind. The President's hair also fluttered and his papers were almost blown away from his hands.

A laughter broke out among people in the restaurant. "I dislike Republican! They always throw everything in hands away including papers and responsibilities!"

But Peter couldn't laugh out this time. He remember the wind that night-similar wind that blew Peter's hair and blew newspapers away.

"Oh, no!" Peter yelled out and stood up when he saw a familiar person-Harry.

He came out so rapidly without any sign that no one could stop him. In a few second, he drove his skateboard from the back of White House to the platform where the President stood. He grabbed President's collar in one hand and took the microphone in the other hand.

"You are the most powerful man in the world, right?" Harry grinned and stared at the President with his red eyes as if his eyesight could kill him. The president shook and dared not to look at Harry.

"No! You are in my hands now! I am the most powerful man from now! See your frightening face, sir," Harry smiled wryly and turned his face to the camera. "I can bet that little spider is watching me too. Come on, spider-man. We will meet again soon. See you then!"

Then Harry unclenched his hands and laughed in front of the camera. The President fell down on the ground and was too scared to stand again.

"See you then! Spider-man!" Harry drove his skateboard away, with his laugh whirling in the sky. Snipers shot at him but bullets were bounced from his armour. There were guards coming around the President and help him step out the platform. Audience were all in chaos and countless police cars were going to try to chase Harry

Peter was angry and tamped the table with his fist heavily. He stepped out of the restaurant and made a deep breath. Harry seemed stronger than he saw last nigh but Peter still had confidence to defeat him.

The next days, the President held his inauguration indoor and didn't be open to public. The Washington D.C. , New York and other big cities were declared to be in state of emergency. The public was worried about what would happen next so as Peter.

However, Peter didn't want to wait any more. He decided to find answers himself and prevented the bad condition from happening. First, he decided to go to the Osborn Group's building, he remembered the shadow "Harry" said the "medicine" was from a basement of it.

It was not easy to enter into this building. After Harry returned, the government had blocked it and researched for any clue helpful. But what difficulties would trouble spider-man? He entered into from a ventilating duct.

"The smell really makes me sick!" thought Peter. It was a narrow and long duct that could only allow one person to creep across it. The smell was different that made Peter think of the chemistry class in high school.

He crept slowly and quietly with a flash light in darkness. Finally, he saw a few light coming out below. There were some holes that could revealed the light from below. Peter turned off the light and look down from the holes.

To his surprise, there was not a office under him. Instead, there was a lab with many machines and wires on a row of testbeds. The machines were silent and closed-it seemed nobody had came here for a long time. He decided to go down and figure it out.

He removed the panel under him quietly with a beating heart. Taking a deep breath, he jumped down.

With a silent noisy touching the ground with his soft soles, he moved to the back of a desk swiftly. Poking his head out, he saw a large lab with advanced machines. Two row of test tables were in the middle of the lab with chairs. The microscopes, meters and unnamed machines were shipshape on the table. Huge vents were above Peter's head. It seemed underground as he saw a sign wrote "ground floor" with a arrow pointing above.

Peter stood up and looked around - there was no sign of hostile. He walked around the tables and touched the machines. They were very neat. "Maybe there were people cleaning them every day?" A little concern arose in Peter's heart. He looked around again and found a tiny camera on the wall.

"Oh, shit." Peter stepped back as he saw a red light blinking in the camera- the camera was working now.

He prayed that no one was in front of the monitor watching him and decided to come back. But it was too late.

The door was opened in a second. A black shadow knocked into Peter. He jumped to the table swiftly, avoiding the attack. The black shadow stopped too. Peter saw a monster standing in front of him.

It was like a wolf in size and shape. But differently, there was a sharpening horn on its head. It was furred with dark red hair like the blood. The eyes were red, too. The tusks interdigitate in its big mouth with four terrifying claws. A cold light was revealed from his eyes. Deep and low voices came from its throat constantly.

"Hey, hey, puppy. I didn't have balls for you to play..." said Peter a little anxiously.

The monster jumped on Peter again, opening its slobbering mouth. Peter dodged aside , then grasped a microscope and threw to it. The monster got knocked and stepped back a little. Obviously, Peter infuriated it. A sound of breaking teeth came out from the monster's mouth with its claws scratching the ground.

"Taste it!" Peter ejected a thread to its mouth. The monster's mouth couldn't open again with glued gossamers. It fell down on the ground and struggled to tear the gossamer. Peter grasped a cluster of thick wires on the table and jumped on the monster's back. He twined the wire on its neck and reined it with full force. After a few minutes, the monster calmed down and stopped struggling. Peter sat on the corner of the lab with deep breath.

"What is it? What did Harry do here?" Thought Peter. He took out a napkin and wipe the sweat on his face. When he rose head again, he found more same monsters at the door and stepping close to him.

He stood immediately as well as the monsters ran for him. He tried his best to jump back into the duct as quick as possible, leaving countless monsters barking below him.

When Peter got out of the building and stood under the sunshine again, he found the ground shaking. Just in a second, thousands of monsters yelled and rushed out of the Osborn Group. They knocked into everything they saw and rived human. The policemen here were knocked and took out the guns shooting at them. But there were too many of monsters. The sounds of screaming, cry and monster's howl filled with the street.

Suddenly, a shadow of blue and red occurred and floated in the sky.

"Spider-man!" cheered the crowds.

Peter jumped on the ground and engaged into the flight. Among them, Peter saw a familiar person flying in the sky.

"Harry!" Peter shouted at him. "Don't hurt them! Let's flight!"

"Oh! Spider-man! I know you will come for me. It's better for you to seek trouble by yourself!" laughed Harry. "I will show you the power of cloning!"

Then he pointed to Peter and yelled at his monster army. "Go and rive him!"

At the same time, thousands of monsters turned to Peter and ran into him. Peter tried his best to flight with them, but they were like the spring from mountains - flowing out continuously.

Gradually, he felt tired and body became weak. After kicking a monster away, he fell down on the ground. The rest of monsters came together around him immediately. Peter could feel the hot and smelly air breathing from monsters' mouth and the slobbers dropping on his face.

"Sorry, Gwen." Peter closed his face and was prepared to be rived.

"No! Stop!" A familiar voice came into his ears. It was Gwen!

"Gwen!" replied Peter despairingly. "I am sorry!"

Suddenly, the time seemed stop. The world became silent without the deep and low voices from monsters' throats.

Peter opened his eyes slowly. He couldn't believe what he see. The monsters became freezed even without blinking their eyes.

Peter pushed the freezed monster away and stood up. He saw Gwen stand in the front of the crowd with other astonished people. She covered her mouth with tear stains on her face, can't say a word.

Peter turned to Harry. Harry was also shocked with mouth opening. He stared at Peter and mumbled: "No, no. It can't be possible."

Peter looked at Gwen again. He seemed got something then he yelled at Gwen.

"Gwen! Now!"

There seemed exist a link between their hearts. Gwen removed the hands from his mouth and nodded.

"KILL HIM!" Gwen yelled at the monsters with her greatest effort and pointed at Harry.

The monsters were activated again and put their terrifying sights on Harry.

"Oh, no!" Harry tried to escape but it was too late. Thousands of monster jumped to Harry and kicked him out of his skateboard.

Gwen and Peter ran for each other and they hugged together warmly.

"Oh, dear. I thought I couldn't see you any more." Gwen cried on Peter's shoulder.

"That's impossible. Look, I am here. Spider-man can't be defeated." Peter put Gwen into his arms and whispered. "Anyway, thank you."

With a burst of cheering in the crowd, Gwen turned to the monsters and shouted.

"Stop!"

Groups of SWAT came and arrested Harry. He was injured by his "pets" and be sent to an ambulance.

Several days later, Harry confessed that the medicine was a "commander" pill. He found the technology in Osborn's lab and created a monster to clone. To control his cloned army, he had taken the pill to establish a genetic link between him and his cloned army. This pill also had a function to establish a kind of self-cure cell. But this research had a defect so that the U.S government abandoned it. The cloned unit had the same character as the origin that could caused difficulties to control the cloned unit. When Harry cloned a same "Harry" to confuse Peter, the cloned "Harry" was also greed, freak and cruel as the original Harry. He stole one of the "commander" pills from the lab. He also want to be a commander as the original Harry. When he was put in prison, he gave the pill to beg for a survive as he didn't know he will die automatically.

Now, it was time for Peter and Gwen. They didn't need to be afraid of the devil again. The devil was defeated and Spider-man was back!


End file.
